1. Technical Field
Example embodiments generally relate to a global shutter image sensor. More particularly, example embodiments of inventive concepts relate to methods of driving an image sensor, image sensors employing the methods of driving the image sensor, and portable electronic devices including the image sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device that converts a photo image (e.g., light reflected by the subject) into an electric signal and thus is widely used in a portable electronic device such as a digital camera, a cellular phone, etc. Generally, the image sensor may be classified into a charged coupled device (CCD) image sensor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor. Recently, the CMOS image sensor receives more attention compared to the CCD image sensor because the CMOS image sensor has many advantages such as low manufacturing costs, low power consumption, ease of integration with peripheral circuits, etc. In addition, the CMOS image sensor may be classified into a rolling shutter CMOS image sensor and a global shutter CMOS image sensor. Recently, many studies on the global shutter CMOS image sensor have been carried out because an image distortion (e.g., motion blur, jello effect, etc.) of the global shutter CMOS image sensor is less than that of the rolling shutter CMOS image sensor.